


heather

by penguinmina_uwu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, But not explicit, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Just angst, Multi, Pining, Sad Ending, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinmina_uwu/pseuds/penguinmina_uwu
Summary: But you like her betterI wish I were Heather
Kudos: 2





	heather

_ I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater _

_ You said it looked better on me than it did you _

_ Only if you knew how much I liked you _

“You look cute! I’m jealous, it looks better on you than me!” He watched her throw her head back in laughter, then looked down at the soft sweater hugging his frame. He looked back up and blushed when he caught her staring at him. She gave a small smile.

“It looks great and all, but I’m going to have to take that back.” 

_ But I watch your eyes as she _

_ Walks by _

_ What a sight for sore eyes _

_ Brighter than the blue sky _

_ She's got you mesmerised while I die _

It’s been two months since then. The two friends walk through the snow, heading to their university. She stops talking in the middle of her sentence, mesmerized by someone else. He looked over and saw his friend staring at a girl on the other side of the road. He looked at her face and saw the blush coating her face. He felt his heart sink, knowing that he would never have a chance. He faked a smile and nudged her shoulders, teasing.

_ Why would you ever kiss me? _

_ I'm not even half as pretty _

It’s been a year since the two talked. He sat on the side of the lake. He can still remember the day when everything fell apart. 

\--

The music was loud in the club, the crowd large. The two friends were laughing, drinks in their hands. Dancing and enjoying the night. Until they weren’t. One moment, they were laughing, the next, their lips on each other. The heat was stifling, but neither of them stopped.

He woke up the next morning in a cheap hotel room to a cold and empty silence. The only thing left in the room was a small note, an apology.

\--

_ You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester _

_ But you like her better _

_ Wish I were Heather _

Whenever he sees her, she’s always with the girl from across the road. He sees her one day at a coffee shop. He watches as she gives the other girl her sweater with a heavy heart. He looked away as they went in for a kiss.

_ Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand _

_ Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder _

_ But how could I hate her, she's such an angel _

_ But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she _

_ Walks by _

_ What a sight for sore eyes _

_ Brighter than the blue sky _

_ She's got you mesmerised while I die _

He watches the night sky, the stars twinkling. “I wonder what she’s doing right now.” Tears rolled down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and tried to smile. The pain in his heart was unbearable.

_ Why would you ever kiss me? _

_ I'm not even half as pretty _

_ You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester _

_ But you like her better _

_ I wish I were Heather _

  
  
  


_ Oh, I wish I were Heather _

  
  
  



End file.
